Past memories
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: Once a Threat level Demon monster was sighted in City J, Genos didn't think much of it...until that monster was stronger than anyone though. Core getting severely damaged, the boy was put into a critical condition. A coma. As Dr Kensudo works himself to the bone to get the young Cyborg to tip top condition, Genos relives the memories up to the point of meeting Saitama.


**"Warning! Warning! Threat level Demon Located in city J. Evacuate immediately! Warning!"**

 **The shrill voice carried through the adjacent street, rain falling steadily throughout the city. The evacuation was almost completely situated, and so far, nothing.**

 **Not a single trace of evidence was located throughout the entire city of the creatures whereabouts. The large creature was reportedly seen climbing out from underground, grabbing passerby's and...The robot's eyes narrowed. Is this really threat level Dragon? According to the Hero's association, it was a monster they had been trying to subdue for ages, and after a few years, it showed up again?**

 **The city was under lockdown. Only heros rank A or higher should venture forth. Mumen Rider was the only one refusing, as he didn't even stay to argue as he went off to help evacuate people. The cyborg looked over to the side, his expression masked by a neutral font that was practiced for ages. Where was Sensei, anyways?**

 **He didn't think too hard on it. If the monster came across Sensei, he would surely deal with it easily. His upstopable strength will vanquish any means of harm towards the city.**

 **"Geez, I get called to this city only for this? Don't they realize I have a life?" Oh. Tatsumaki. Rank two, Tornado of Terror. Age, twenty eight. Known for her telekenetic powers. Genos looked at her as she floated nearby, expression annoyed. "I searched the city from above. Know what there was? Nothing. No sign of the monster apart from a giant hole in the ground." Her worry was slightly visible. After all of Genos' years detecting these sort of things, he could tell she easily masked her emotions with a facade of annoyance and anger.**

 **Genos had done the same thing.**

 **He turned his gaze from the girl, expression still an unnerving neutral mask. "How many people are still left in the city."**

 **Tatsumaki stayed silent, body raising and falling lazily as she floated. It seemed there was something..off. She didn't get angry. "Aside from the ones stupid enough trying to hide indoors? A couple hundred. They're being guided towards the evacuation center." Her mouth formed into a tight frown. "That C Class, Mumen Rider, is really an idiot. He should know how dangerous this could be for him...hmph." She floated a little higher. "I'm going to go take another look around." She was gone in an instant, a gust of wind causing blonde hair to blow out of the cyborg's face.**

 **He didn't flinch.**

 **He turned, watching as she seemed to appear over the city, sweeping through buildings. He took this opportunity to take out his phone, dialing his Sensei's number for the fifth time.**

 **"Saitama-sensei." He gazed out towards the city. "Where are you? Are you trying to take that thing on?" He spoke into the answering machine, a spike of annoyance going through him. "You nee-" He stopped mid sentence, watching for a moment as his eyes narrowed. He scanned the environment, before noticing a familiar figure...Tatsumaki.**

 **He stiffened, watching as debris rose from the sky, being shot towards a figure that was obscured behind a large building. And, to his horror, something lunged out and slammed into the hero, and behind another building he couldn't see.**

 **The phone clattered to the ground as he lunged forward.**

 **"Hahh! Are you serious? Do you understand how EXPENSIVE this dress was?!" The girl's expression was full of pure rage, her black dress tattered as she hovered above the large monster.**

 **It was huge. It looked like a dragon, with wings pressing against it's sleek skin. It had spikes coming out of it, which she sadly learned, could shoot forward like a tentacle and pierce objects. It's reptilian form was the size of three school busses, staked on top of eachother. Normally, monsters of this size were not of concern..But it was too fast! She panted, whiping blood from her cheek, green hue never leaving her small frame. And it's strength was higher than most monsters.**

 **It looked up at her, not saying anything, before it lunged forward. She barely had a second to react, moving to the side as multiple spikes shot forward, piercing and destroying the building behind her. It retracted with a long, slimey tentacle, before going back into its body. Tch! Her eyes glowed a bright emerald green as she held her hand out, pebbles being picked up from the ground with a green glow, before starting to form into a bright twister around the monster.**

 **There was a screech, and she smirked in victory-before a hand reached out, gripping her frame tightly. With a choked cry, she was suddenly hurtled across the city, landing into a building a good mile away as it cracked beneath her weight. She grit her teeth, before flying out of the way as more spikes shot her way, one slicing her side a good deal. She flicked her wrist, debris shooting upwards and slicing the string in half, cutting off the spikes from the monster as it let out an angry yell.**

 **"Oh? Did that make you angry? Are you upset?" The monster disappeared for a second, before appearing right in front of her. She kicked off of its chest, pushing herself away just before she could get slammed to the ground. She picked up a few more debris, raising her hands and chucking it at the beast, causing it to stumble.**

 **But...to her horror...it seemed to regenerate! She grit her teeth, spitting out some blood as she held the fresh wound in her side. She had no choice. She reached into her pocket, flying a reasonable distance to land on a roof of a skyscraper, calling in the heros association.**

 **"Tatsumaki here! The monster is located near the heart of City J, main street. Send back up immed-ah?!" She was cut off by a low grumbling, a loud shift and cracking noise, as she realized...**

 **The building was crumbling and falling. Her eyes widened as she gripped her phone tightly, ground seeming to pulsate as she jumped away, looking back.**

 **Oh! The monster was retracting spikes, and...to her sheer horror...the debris was falling towards the street. Towards people running away? Oh god, did she lead them towards the evacuation?! Her eyes narrowed a fraction as the wind seemed to pick up, and she raised her hands out, the debris falling slower and slower until it came to a complete stop.**

 **"What are you idiots doing?! Run!" Her voice was loud and booming as she grit her teeth in pain. As amazing as her abilities were...she was exerting herself to an extent. She was admittedly tired, and her fatigue was catching up with her.**

 **The monster roared, before turning on her with a growl. Shit..! She ducked to the side as a spike sailed past her, trying to keep her concentration on keeping the building upright as people ran. Almost...She ducked and moved, trying to keep her focus on two things at once. No, she was getting slower-**

 **"GUHK!" Her eyes widened as she felt an immense pain sear throughout her body, looking down to see that...she was impaled at the shoulder. Everything seemed to slow down as she was suddenly yanked forward towards the monster, concentration lost, as she was dragged and-BOOM.**

 **The shockwave shot throughout the city as a fist connected with her body. Bones seemed to crack, and she felt herself momentarily black out from the overwhelming pain. She felt herself go weightless, the unexplainable feeling of her body parting the air as she sailed completely through one...two...and three buildings, landing with a loud CRUNCH as the building that finally broke her momentum cracked and started to crumble.**

 **"G-gAHA.." She felt herself go weightless as she fell with the rubble, consciousness thinning remarkably as the edges of her vision were black. This was it. As she fell, she saw the monster appear a few feet away, spikes shooting out. Time slowed down. She watched, eyes glazed over, as she knew those were intended to kill her. She couldn't even move her body. Her powers were out.**

 **Tatsumaki...was defeated.**

 **She closed her eyes, waiting for the painful blow...that never came.**

 **Her body... was in so much pain...to the point that her nerves seemed to malfunction. She couldn't feel anything for a long moment. She couldn't even open her eyes, as she felt like she was floating weightlessly. Was she...dead? Is this what death felt like? She didn't want to leave, not yet. The pain was so unbearable, and she felt..peace. No more worries, no more angst, or anger, or any emotion. Just a peaceful drift...**

 **"Stay down, Tatsumaki. You'll be okay." That voice...it sounded familiar. But she couldn't place a name of who it belonged to.**

 **"Hero's association. Tornado of Terror is down. Requesting immediate backup." The voice was emotionless, mechanical...**

 **Genos?**

 **Tatsumaki slowly, painfully tried to open her eyes...the sun was blocked out by the face of the young cyborg, who was looking down at her, phone in his hands.**

 **"Call as many S class heros as you can. Perhaps even A class can't help." Her face was void of expression as she felt blood trickling from her cheek. She couldn't hear the reply, but didn't need to, as he quickly hung up.**

 **"Stay here, Tatsumaki. Do not move. I will take it from here.**

 **And ultimately...Tatsumaki was okay with that.**

 **"Stand still, so I may eliminate you." The Cyborg gave no mercy, as he stood in front of the beast, hand raised and incinerator slowly building in power.**

 **The monster twitched slightly, crouching down as its spiked bristled in warning. It appeared to be egging Genos on.**

 **He grit his teeth, before there was a large blast, his entire body lurching back a few feet from the recoil as a beam of pure power launched from his palm. The blast shook the ground, as it sailed directly towards the monster, hitting it head on.**

 **He stopped his attack when the spikes flew towards him.**

 **He ducked, grabbing one by the hand and ripping it out of the monster's socket. He then turned, twisting it in his hand and throwing it like a spear, getting a direct hit into the monster-**

 **It...absorbed it.**

 **His eyes narrowed as he calculated his opponent. So far, one arm had been removed from the cyborg's body, and half of the skin on his face was removed completely. He calculated his opponent carefully.**

 **The spikes were made of a substance that was near impossible to destroy, and one hit could easily kill someone with enough force if a direct hit. The body was purely made of scales, which served as a reflective armor. So far, almost all tactics have provided to be useless. The skin underneath said scales seemed to be more mushy and weak, however more related to slime. The only thing able to pierce its scales seemed to be the spikes, in which case, it absorbed.**

 **Twitch, twitch. Genos' body jerked slightly, electricity spiking through his shoulder where his arm was missing. There was no doubt. This...thing might be qualified as higher than rank Demon. Dragon? It's, perhaps..unstoppable. His incinerator bounced right off of its scales, and hit the buildings, causing them to crumble.**

 **He looked back at the lifeless form of Tatsumaki, who seemed to be...dead. No. He grit his teeth. If Tatsumaki couldn't defeat this...then sensei could.**

 **But, where was his sensei? He looked back, before jumping away when spikes landed on the ground where he just was. He blasted the chord connecting the spikes to the body, picking up the spikes and charging at it. Jumping into the air, he twisted his body, spinning for a moment before slamming them down onto its head. It wailed, jumping back, before the spikes seemed to absorb back into its body.**

 **So, it could get hurt? He grit his teeth tightly, before lunging forward, aiming a solid kick to its head and jumping away when it swatted at him. If, perhaps, he could distract it..**

 **There was a loud whirring sound, as suddenly there was a bright flash emitting from the cyborg, blinding his opponent before he lunged forward, attacking it again. However, it seemed to be learning HIS moves as well, as it ducked to the side, covering its eyes. He twisted, kicking up from the ground and causing a small crater. There was a click, as a tiny rocket activated from his heel, twisting midair as he gained speed, and landed a solid kick, toes digging directly into its eyes.**

 **He felt a brief moment of success, before it quickly got crushed as he was swatted into the ground with a sickening crunch.**

 **His body went into an alarm mode, electricity pulsing through him as he tried to regain himself. He managed to move out of the way just enough before a foot came crashing down where he stood. He rolled onto his hands and knees before lunging forward, out of the way of another blow, and landing on top of a car.**

 **What?! He jumped out of the way, barely in time as a few spikes pierced the metal he was standing on. He landed a few feet away, turning just in time for the car to crash into his body. He grunted, flying back a bit, before twisting midair and landing against the nearest building as an attempt to catch himself.**

 **He had no choice. Where were the others?! He looked around frantically, but no lifeform was in sight, apart from the small body of the fallen hero, resting multiple yards away.**

 **God..**

 **He clenched his fists, body releasing steam as he attempted to get oxygen into his system. He jumped and duck as the ground cracked underneath him, bringing his foot full force into the chord and breaking it. He picked up the spike again, charging forward as he jumped.**

 **And he let out the most hellish, gut wrenching scream.**

 **There was a shockwave, as his body vibrated. A new installment, so powerful, the shockwaves caused a loud earthquake as there seemed to be a sonic boom. He drove the thing into its head, as it cowered and covered its ears.**

 **He jumped back, locking his jaw shut as his cry echoed, the blast of air traveling across the city.**

 **Would that be enough? It was his final attempt to get back up, as he panted and crouched down. He got his incinerators ready, feeling himself power up.**

 **He was running out of energy, as annoying as it was, he knew he needed help. He barely could keep up with this thing. It regained its composture, turning towards Genos...and let out a loud, unmistakenable roar. The ground cracked, as wind suddenly blasted the young cyborg, causing him to stumble. The ground pulsated as debris was picked up from the sudden shockwave.**

 **He turned, watching as Tatsumaki's body lifted off of the ground from the force. His eyes widened as he lunged forward, grabbing her thin frame. He ducked behind a building, and ran.**

 **The heavy thudding of footsteps followed suit, as he turned the corner of a street, before spinning on his heel and raising his hand. He locked on target, and...**

 **There was an explosion as the incinerator unleashed its full power, the recoil causing him to fly back a bit as he stood in front of the body of Tatsumaki. The blast hit the monster full force, and yet..**

 **Bounced off, hitting the buildings again. He grit his teeth, crouching down to pick up Tatsumaki again before bolting down the street. God, damn it!**

 **He paused, bolting inside of a convenience store and hurtling himself over the counter, ducking down low as he set the other hero down.**

 **"Damn it. You're a burden, you know?" He spoke to her unconscious finger. In reply...he got...a snort? She was conscious? He sighed, getting to his feet. "I'm leading him away from here. I'll come back, once i've killed this thing." What a bullshit lie. This thing...he couldn't kill it, even if he wanted to. He jumped over the counter, walking out into the middle of the street.**

 **He had to act soon...**

 **"OI! So, you're the monster scum that's been trashing up the city, eh?" Genos turned, noticing the monster standing a few feet away from him. "I outta teach ya a lesson. I had to leave my sister to walk home from school by herself, ya'know." There was a grunt, and to Genos' horror, he realized that it was Metal Bat, facing the enemy with his bat resting on his shoulder.**

 **The monster didn't seem phased, as its spikes stood on end...before shooting out at the Hero.**

 **Bang!**

 **Genos crouched down, lunging forward as metal bat swung at the spikes, sending them in a different direction. Genos jumped forward, grabbing one of them and twisting in the air, before shooting it down into the monster's back. He fell forward, twisting slightly before flipping, bringing his foot down full force onto the spike and sending it all the way into its body, the scale shattering upon contact. This was it! He placed his hand over the flesh, incinerator charging up in a milisecond before firing into the open, exposed skin.**

 **There was a roar, and suddenly he was weightless, flying backwards and skidding against the ground a few times before slamming into a building. He grit his teeth, body twitching as he forcibly made himself stand, even though alarms were, literally, going off in his head. Electricity sparked around him, as he turned to see Metal bat charging at the thing.**

 **There was a cracking sound, as...the bat broke. Metal Bat jumped back, eyes widened in anger as he looked down at the broken, smashed metal for a second, before getting blasted backwards.**

 **"Shit! Metal ba-" Genos had raised his hand, struggling to move towards him, when he felt it.**

 **P a i n.**

 **He froze, feeling his systems short circuit, and felt there be a sudden tug in his chest as he was suddenly launched into the air. He felt his body twist slightly, looking down in horror to see..**

 **His core...was hit.**

 **His power supply went into an emergency shut down.**

 **No! Damn it! His body was pierced one, two three times, and with a sudden tug, he came crashing into the ground. His other arm got torn off in the process.**

 **Emergency shut down initiated. Emergency shut down initiated. Core losing power, dropped 50%.**

 **He grit his teeth, struggling to get up. No, no! He can't shut down! He got to his feet, before a spike pierced him directly in the chest. Electricity spiked throughout his body, as his core completely shut down.**


End file.
